Standard Li-Ion chargers normally stop charging the battery if it gets too hot. At present it is known to use temperature sensors to interrupt the charging process of modern storage cells above a certain battery temperature to prevent a damage of the battery to be charged. When e.g. the temperature of a battery exceeds 60° C. (Centigrade) the charging process may be stopped to prevent a battery damage caused by partially overheated and vaporized electrolyte or e.g. by a thermally induced chemical reaction of at least one of the components of the battery cell. Up to now this interruption of the charging process was applicable as high temperatures where only reached in specific use cases, such as leaving e.g. a mobile phone on the dashboard in a hot car, connected to the cigarette lighter charger.
It is therefore desirable to be able to charge batteries even at high temperatures. Especially during e.g. a video call the phone may reach such a high temperature that standard charging methods would interrupt the charging procedure of the battery. It is desired to avoid this charging interruption because it is highly unpractical not being able to charge the battery when charging is most needed such as during the time a highly energy and resources consuming program being executed.